


Now Is The Three Of Us

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Series: Baby Steps [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Birth, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Growing Family, Love, Romance, True Love, cute baby, cute couple, cute family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: She was finally there.She was a mother. Kara was a mother. They were parents, after dreaming about it for so long, it was finally happening and she could barely believe her eyes.orKara gives birth to Danvers-Luthor baby
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Baby Steps [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657411
Comments: 11
Kudos: 307





	Now Is The Three Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part 2 of a 3 part series I started writing a while back and had the fire re-ignited after we all find out Melissa is pregnant! The first part was all about them finding out about the pregnancy, then this part two is all about the labor and the last one will be they adjusting to their new life as parents, hope you guys enjoy it.  
> Italics are for the flashbacks  
> Remember, English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> And go follow me on Tumblr for more content! @writershapeholeonthedoor

Lena had prepared herself for no less than two weeks for that board meeting. It was the most important meeting of the year for sure, where she needed to convince the old men that compose her council that they could keep trusting her with their money. The thing about rich people is that they care too much about their money and that’s probably why they keep being rich, but most of the time it was just a pain in the ass for her.

But the fact is that she made slides and she had a 26 pages report to substantiate every single word she was saying, with a bound copy to every man in the room, and she was killing the meeting. That’s why when Jess’s head popped on the door and she noticed her assistant wide eyes, Lena considered if the day had finally come when Jess would let her down.

Instead of stopping like the woman tried to quietly gesture her to do so, Lena turned her eyes to a different direction and kept talking, determined to finish her meeting like she had planned to do. She focused on March Loirch – what a weird name, she had never realized it before – and kept talking about the costs that a robot could make before it brought benefits to the company until Jess slid completely inside the room, now adding more urgent gestures and small waves as she tried to catch Lena’s attention.

Lena frowned at her friend and kept talking like she didn’t see anything, even though Jess had, in fact, all her attention now. But it made her heart beat faster when Jess showed her the earphone around her head and moved her lips as she tried to say something.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Lena finally gave up trying to keep her mind in focus and sighed and she motioned for Jess to come closer. “Yes?” she asked with just a little bit of annoyance because she told Jess she didn’t want to be disturbed and now every man inside the room was turning on their chairs to look between them instead of looking at the report she spent over five months working on.

"I’m sorry, Ms. Luthor, but agent Danvers has called. Apparently, there had been an emergency and she’s taking your wife to the hospital." Jess's hands were shaking slightly and she noticed the young woman gripping the notepad hard in a weak attempt to stop her involuntary movements.

If her heart hadn't just sunk down to her stomach, Lena might have reached out for her and told her to take a breath. As it was, Lena herself felt her hands start shaking as a cold sweat rushed down her body, going down on her lower belly and turning her knees into pudding. She moved one hand to hold the leather chair in front of her to keep standing when small black dots started flashing in front of her eyes and cleared her throat to get rid of the gigantic lump that had formed. She never regretted standing during her meetings before that moment.

She could recognize the pure crude panic like an old friend.

"What?" she finally managed to hoarse out.

Jess gave her an apologetic look and started fumbling with papers and other things in her hands. "I already called Gary and..."

"Fuck," Lena's whisper interrupted her before she could finish. Every pair of eyes in the room moved to stare at her in shock, but she honestly couldn't care less.

The CEO rushed to the desk and pushed some reports out of the way so she could find her phone underneath them. She pressed a button and saw she had two missed calls, one from Kara and one from Alex, and three texts, all from the director. Not wasting another second, she started reading them.

_"Don't panic. Kara started to have contractions. I'm taking her to the DEO, not the hospital. I'm with her, stay calm."_

_"Kara says you can finish your job, she's fine. Besides, this can take hours, the contractions are still very far from each other."_

_"I'm serious, don't freak out."_

Yes, well, too late. She was panicking the second she heard Jess saying Alex had called because Alex never calls and if she did it was serious.

Half in shock and half in panic, Lena let her very expensive phone slip from her grip and the sickening noise it made when it hit the ground would make her cringe if she wasn't so busy with some more concerning thoughts. Jess was fast to approach her, managing to bent to grab her phone, place a hand on her forearm and still hold her papers at the same time. She noticed her boss had gone pale-white and the shaking wasn't stopping and she wondered if she should tell Lena to sit down.

"Kara..." Lena gulps and her eyes roam the room widely before they land in Jess's face. The familiarity of it helped to calm down her nerves and she was able to speak again. "My baby is coming."

Silence.

There's silence around the room for two seconds, then Jess gasps loudly, her hand griping Lena's arm painfully and she finally dropped her things to use her other hand to cover her mouth, eyes going wide.

But then, before she can say anything, March goes, "Congratulations, mother." And he's voice is happy enough, he's giving her a thumbs up and he has a grin, so she's not telling him to fuck off, but it springs her to action almost immediately.

She looks around, grabs her phone from where Jess placed it and starts running away, not even carrying how she must look like. "Holy shit, I'm going to be a mother!" she screams already in the hallway.

* * *

She knocked gently on the door and waited for something to happen. Brainy told her it was the right room, but he looked a little distressed too and it couldn’t be good if Brainy, of all people, was also stressed out.

The door opened in front of her and Alex’s face popped out. The director threw her a smile when she saw it was her and took a step to the side to give her space to slide in. Feeling a little more at ease now that she saw someone familiar again, Lena took a deep breath and pushed the door open after making sure she wasn’t about to pass out.

“Kara,” she breathed out the second she spotted her wife.

The blonde was lying in the hospital-like bed, a thin sheet covering her legs, and phone in hand in what Lena assumed was her favorite game, and she flashed her the biggest smile and her arms immediately opened to receive a hug. “Hey,” she greeted.

Lena rushed to her wife, pulling her into a tight hug and breathing on her hair as she tried to calm herself down. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there.”

Kara chuckled softly against her chest. “How could you know?” she asked quietly. “This baby wasn’t supposed to want to know Earth for another month.”

Lena sighed and took a step back, keeping her hands on the woman’s forearms, and shook her head. “I should have been there when this started.”

“You’re here now,” Kara replied with the same honest smile. “Besides, you had work to do and Alex got all the boring part.”

Hearing her name, Alex pushed herself from the door frame from where she had been watching the scene unfold in front of her, and walked towards her sister until she was closer to them. “Track down contractions. My dream job.” She rolled her eyes, but everyone else in the room knew she was joking. After offering them a soft smile, she started to back up to the door. “I will give you guys some time alone. I will be back in a few to run some exams though, so don’t do anything I wouldn’t.”

Once they were alone, Kara wiggled to leave some space on the bed and patted the spot beside her. The brunette rolled her eyes but did as she was told, sitting down with her wife in the surprisingly large hospital bed.

“How are you feeling?” Lena whispered.

Kara sighed. “I’m fine. I mean, this hurts a little more than I thought it would but I can handle it.”

Lena turned to press a kiss on the side of her wife’s head and threw one arm over her shoulders to pull her towards her chest. “I know you can. You’re the bravest person I know.”

“Alien,” Kara corrected playfully.

The CEO rolled her eyes again. “I hope our kid doesn’t have your sense of humor.”

Kara gasped loudly and placed a hand against her chest as she tried her best to pretend to be hurt by Lena’s words. “I take full offense on that!” exclaimed her.

The brunette laughed and bent down to kiss the crown of blonde hair again. “You should, darling, but I love you all the same.” They allowed the silence to fall on them for a couple of minutes before Lena spoke again, “did you get the maternity bag?”

“Yes. It was a good thing you left it by the door, Alex just grabbed it on the way.”

“Good,” Lena sighed in relief. “I asked Jess to sent the maintenance to our home to make sure the bedroom is ready to go.”

“Didn’t you made that like five times already?” Kara teased.

“Kara, darling, no offense, but you and your friends build up the room, I’m just making sure you did it right,” replied Lena in the same teasing tone. “You guys made quite a mess if I remember correctly.”

* * *

_“Hey, Lena!” She turned around from her computer’s chair in time to see Alex walking by her office’s door while holding a large wooden piece of some furniture she wasn’t sure what was supposed to be. “Where do you want the dresser to go?”_

_Oh, the dresser. “Left corner, close to the changing table,” she answered, trying to make her voice sound louder than the banging happening across the hall._

_“What changing table?” James asked as he made a quick stop by her door to throw her a confused look, also holding what she assumed was another part of the dresser._

_Lena rolled her eyes as she pushed her chair back to get up. She honestly had her doubts when Kara said they could build the baby’s room without calling for professional help, and the last two hours only proved her point. Lena exited her office and took the five steps up the hallway to reach the door to where the baby’s room was going to be. The loud noises only grew worse as she approached and she was almost afraid to look inside._

_She told Kara she wasn’t going to help them and they would have to put everything together on their own since she refused to hire people to do it, but she was almost regretting her decision. Especially when she saw Brainy standing in the left corner where the changing table was supposed to be, looking down at a manual that was clearly upside down. Nia was on the other side, eating M &Ms and watching them with a large smile. Kara was floating close to the ceiling where she was changing the lamp holder while whistling to herself. Alex and James were now in the middle of the room, both of them holding a part of the furniture while looking at her with wide expectant eyes._

_Lena sighed as she approached Brainy to take the paper from his hand. She took one look at the instructions on the draw and scoffed. “Seriously, Brainy?”_

_“I think this company, Ikea, is my weakness,” he admitted with a shy smile._

_The CEO now rolled her eyes fondly at him and pushed the paper back into his hands. “Why don’t you take things outside the box first? It might get easier.” She winked at him, then turned to Nia. “What’s your job here?”_

_Nia shrugged. “They said I could play the music and hand the tools.”_

_Lena looked around. “There’s no music and no tools,” she stated slowly._

_The young girl also looked around. “Oh.”_

_Lena shook her head and approached her to pat her shoulder. “Help Brainy take things out of the box, will you?” The girl immediately moved to do as she was told, so Lena moved on to her next task. “The dresser is going to be there, but you need to let Brainy set up the changing table first.” She pointed to somewhere behind her, then waved one hand. “Meanwhile, you can set up the carrycot and the crib.”_

_“No! I want to set up the crib!” Kara went back down to the floor and pouted._

_“Okay, darling. So why don’t you go help your sister do that and James can help Brainy?” Lena offered in a way softer voice._

_It brought a smile into Kara’s face instantly and she nodded eagerly. “Yes! Come on, Alex, let’s take it from the storage!”_

_Before the director could answer, Kara was already gone. Alex sighed as she put the wood piece down on the floor and moved to follow her sister at a much slower pace. James was smiling at Lena when she looked at him again, but he didn’t say a thing as he also put the thing down._

_“Who painted the walls?” she asked as she looked around with studying eyes. There were no flaws that she could see, which was already a good thing considering the chaos she had been hearing for the past hours._

_“Kara painted the ceiling,” James informed her. “J’onn and I painted the walls.”_

_“Nice job,” she praised with a nod. “After the dresser and the changing table, what’s left?”_

_He shrugged. “Have no clue.”_

_“The shelves,” Nia answered with her mouth full of chocolate. “I also was in charge of the schedule.”_

_Lena nodded. “Okay, well, you still have a lot of work to do, so good luck.”_

_“Lena?” Brainy called after she turned around to leave, ready to go back to her work. She looked at him with raised brows and he tried to smile at her. “This Stuva Fritids is more complex than I anticipated.”_

_“It’s a changing table, it can’t be that hard,” James declared as he took the bag of screws from the ground to take a look._

_One hour later, while Lena was typing her report, James popped his head inside her office and declared something entirely different. “We need help with the Ikea furniture.”_

* * *

“I told you not to buy Ikea furniture,” Kara said as a matter of fact.

Lena laughed loudly. “Darling, _I_ told _you_ not to buy Ikea furniture.”

The blonde tried to hide her smile by shaking her head. “I don’t remember it. In fact...”

Whatever she was about to say was cut off when her face turned into a grimace. One of her hands moved to grab the side of the mattress while the other one gripped Lena’s arm hard. Too hard. The CEO hissed in pain and Kara immediately let go of her arm.

“Sorry!” she said between clenched teeth.

“No, no, it’s okay,” Lena assured her as she tried to grab her hand again, but Kara moved it away, clenching it into a tight fist. “Darling...”

“I’m fine,” Kara breathed out. “Contraction.”

Yes, Lena had an idea what it was, but it was the fact that her wife wasn’t accepting the only small amount of comfort she could offer her that was upsetting. She leaned over to press her lips on the side of Kara’s head and she stayed there until she felt the woman relax again.

“Is it too bad?” she asked quietly.

Kara sighed. “It’s getting worse,” admitted her. “I’m sorry about your hand.”

“I’m fine,” the brunette assured her.

The door opened suddenly and Alex walked inside holding a cup of water that she placed in the small table beside the table. “How is it going?” she asked.

“I almost crushed Lena’s hand,” Kara spurted out before Lena could even breathe.

The director looked between them with a raised brow and questioning eyes. “Why would you do that?”

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. “I was having a contraction and I went to hold her arm.”

The explanation made Alex go ‘oh’ as she nodded. “Well, you’re super strong so be careful, you know.”

Lena threw Alex a dirty look, but the director ignored her as Kara started talking again. “Yes, you’re right.”

“So how long did this contraction last?” Changing to the doctor mode, Alex crossed her arms and waited for the answer.

“Less than a minute yet,” Kara informed her sister with a shrug.

“Seems like this is going to be a long night,” Alex whispered under her breath. “Well, mom is on her way, she will be here in a couple of hours. Kelly will finish up her last patient of the day and she wants to see you if you want. Nia is also texting non-stop in the group chat so if you can just answer her, we will all be grateful.” She made a pause, then leaned over towards Lena. “And you’re also not supposed to be in the bed with her, but I will let that one slide.”

The CEO rolled her eyes. “You also wasn’t supposed to tell everyone the baby’s sex before our baby shower, but here we are.”

* * *

_“Is it weird that I’m the one doing this?” Alex asked as she moved the machine through her sister’s belly. The room around them was red because of the lamps since the DEO had yet to invent the ultrasonography machine capable of seeing through a Kryptonian’s skin._

_“Are you asking that because you’re not a doctor or because you’re her sister?” Lena replied almost immediately._

_Alex threw her an annoyed side glance. “I could have been a very competent doctor, thank you very much. Also, I have the knowledge, you know. I’m studying to play doctor for you guys.”_

_“And we appreciate it a lot, Al.” Kara smiled at her sister widely._

_Not able to resist, the redhead also smiled at her sister before turning her attention to the screen in front of her. “Okay, if the books are right and I’m not blind, I can see it. Do you want to know now?”_

_“Of course!” Kara answered quickly._

_“Well, it looks human enough,” Alex joked. “So you’re not giving birth to Stitch.”_

_“Who?” Lena asked in confusion._

_Her wife looked at her in shock. “We’re watching this movie the moment we get home.”_

_Both Alex and Lena rolled their eyes, and the lest one motioned for the director to resume talking, which she did. “Anyhow,” she pressed some buttons to take a picture of the screen and then smiled down at her sister. “This baby girl is going to have the best aunt in the world.”_

_Kara gasped loudly. She let go of Lena’s hand to place both hands over her mouth in shock as her eyes instantly became watery. She looked over at her wife and saw that she was staring at the screen where they both could see their baby with wide eyes and slack jaws and it made her love Lena even more._

_“I’m super happy for you two,” Alex announced as she placed the equipment back and got up from the stool she was sitting on. “I will give you guys a moment because I don’t want to see anyone crying today.”_

_Neither woman paid attention when the director opened the door to exit the room, but they could clearly hear her talking with someone outside. “It’s a girl!”_

_“Alex!” Kara yelled angrily._

* * *

“I see how this is going to be,” Alex rolled her eyes, but she had a fond smile turning her lips up. “In my defense, you didn’t say I couldn’t and I only told Nia.”

“Which is the same as telling everyone else,” Kara replied with an eye roll.

“True.” Alex patted Lena’s leg and started moving to the door again. “Oh, Lena. Are you calling your family? I need to know if I should be expecting a Luthor in the DEO any time soon.”

“You would truly allow them in?” Lena arched one eyebrow in surprise, but Alex only shrugged.

“For a good cause like this one, why not? A thousand guards following them, but sure.”

Lena nodded but shook her head afterward. “I won’t. I don’t want any of them near Kara or our daughter.”

Alex gave her a thumbs up. “Not going to lie, I’m much happier this way. Anyway, call me if you need anything.”

Once they were alone again, Lena sighed and kissed her wife’s forehead. “You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. You?”

“No real harm, darling, I promise you.” Lena kissed her again. “I’m sorry I can’t hold your hand,” whispered her sadly.

Kara looked up and raised her hand to caress Lena’s face, her eyes filled with love and affection. “It’s not your fault, babe.”

“I’m still going to be here,” the brunette promised. “Every step of the way.”

“I know,” Kara smiled at her. “I never doubted that.”

* * *

_“Lena?” The said woman felt a hand shaking her shoulder gently, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind to go back to her reckless sleep. “Lena?”_

_She huffed a little as she turned her head to look over her shoulder to the woman lying behind her. “What?”_

_Kara was holding herself up on her elbow and she gave Lena an apologetic smile. “I want to eat ice cream.”_

_Lena frowned. “There’s some in the fridge, I bought it yesterday.”_

_The blonde shook her head. “I already ate it. I want more.”_

_Lena sighed and groaned to herself as she turned back to her pillow and buried her face into it. “Jesus, Kara.”_

_“I know!” Kara whined. “I just woke you up to let you know I’m going to the store to buy it so you wouldn’t get worried.”_

_Lena shook her head. “I’m not letting you fly to the store, don’t be crazy.” She sighed again, then kicked the covers from her legs and started sitting up in the bed. “No flying while pregnant unless you’re inside, remember?”_

_“Where are you going?” Kara asked as she watched her wife walking to their shared closet._

_“I’m taking you to the store. You can’t drive to save your own life and I’m not calling Gary in the middle of the night,” she informed the blonde. “Come change before I change my mind.”_

_When they got into the store and Kara announced she also wanted a pizza, Lena looked at the cashier with tired eyes and the poor man looked back at her in sympathy and then pointed her the direction of the closest pizza place that would still be working at 3 in the morning._

* * *

“Hey, girls,” Kelly greeted happily as she slips inside the room. “I brought some food, Alex didn’t tell me if the DEO was offering you any.”

“Thanks, Kelly.” Lena smiled at the woman and accepted the bag that was handed her.

“I will make sure she eats it later,” Kara promised from her place seated on a yoga ball in the corner.

Kelly smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”

“You know, I almost died like a dozen times now,” Kara started with a grin. “I should be used to the pain, but holy shit.”

Lena, who was standing beside her, leaned over to kiss the top of her head as she smiled sadly. “I wish I could do anything to help, darling.”

Kara reached out for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You’re already doing it, babe. Just a while longer and it will be over.”

Kelly nodded. “We’re all excited to meet her!”

“I met her!” Nia declared as she walked inside the room with the largest of the smiles. “I had a dream last night!”

“Well, don’t give us any spoilers,” Alex joked from her place taking notes on a board in the corner of the room.

“Yes, Kelly will be here soon,” the psychiatrist teased with a wink.

Lena rolled her eyes. “We’re not naming her Kelly.”

“It starts with a K, just saying.” The woman raised both hands but joined Nia to laugh.

“Did I hard that something starts with a K?” They all turned to look at the door, where Kal had just leaned over from. Lois was right behind him, holding a small flower arrangement and smiling at them happily.

“The best letter in the alphabet,” Kelly replied with a nod.

The man laughed as he slipped inside, followed by his wife, Kara already opening her arms to receive a hug from them.

* * *

_“First of all, I would like to thank everyone who came to the baby shower. I know we all have busy lives, but it means so much to the girls and me that you all could make it,” Eliza had a pleasant smile as she talked with the small group of people around her. “Most baby showers don’t allow men to come, but my dear Kara just can’t let anyone be out of anything.”_

_James raised his glass to cheer to that and Brainy looked at him just a little confused by the gesture. He was getting better at it. Eliza smiled at both of them before turning to her adoptive daughter._

_“Time for the gifts,” she announced and Kara immediately started clapping in excitement._

_“Wait, wait, wait.” Alex interrupted them as she put her glass down and moved to the middle of the circle they had made. “Before we start with that, we would like to give you a present from all of us.” She opened her jacket to remove a small box from the inside pocket. “Well, Brainy and I did it, but everyone gave ideas to it, so I guess it’s everyone’s gift,” joked her._

_“I gave the idea!” Nia shouted behind her._

_“I bought the gift box,” Sam said much quieter but much more amused also. “Since no one remembered to do it.”_

_Lena smiled at her old friend and grabbed the box Alex handed her. Since she knew her wife was so excited about it, she handed the gift for her to open, giving her a peck. Kara almost tore the box apart in her desperation to open it, but once she did she stared at the content with a slight frown._

_“It’s similar to our own watches,” Alex started explaining. “It has the same principle, but it’s for kids. She won’t be able to use it right away, but we will teach her how once she gets old enough to understand about buttons and things like that.” She pointed at the small waistband and waved a finger at it. “It’s connected to all of us. All of us being everyone in this room except for you two. If she ever needs us, all she has to do is press the button and we will be there.”_

_Kara looked up with tearful eyes. “Alex...”_

_“So if you ever forgets to pick her up from school, she calls and one of us will do it.” Alex shrugged, trying to stop her own tears to show. “But please don’t forget to do it, we don’t need to send this kid to therapy.”_

_“Well...” Kelly joked beside her._

_“Also,” they all turned to look at Sam. “I told them to put some kids’ songs into it.”_

* * *

“Stop pushing,” the doctor said and Kara’s body fell into the bed like a rock.

Lena instantly moved to caress her face, pushing blonde locks out of the way and reaching out for her hand. It broke her heart every time she had to let go of her wife’s hand, but she also didn’t want to leave this place with a dozen broken bones when she would have a newborn baby to look after.

“Get ready, we will start again soon.”

Alex was so happy she wasn’t the only doing the delivery because she didn’t think she had the stomach to do it. They were probably going to change the doctor’s memory once it was over, but at least it was someone who knew what they were doing and she felt much better about it, even if Kara had asked her to be in the room as well. And if she cried when her sister asked her that, she would never admit it.

“You’re doing great, darling,” Lena whispered against Kara’s ear.

On her other side, Alex also held her hand, careful not to show how hard she was shaking. “Just a little more, Kara.”

The blonde nodded tiredly, eyes closed and mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. “I’m never going to do that again,” she whispered.

Lena chuckled softly. “I’m the next one, remember?”

“I’m not making you go through this either!” Kara shook her head. “You have no idea how much it hurts! Why people do it?”

“Babies have to come from somewhere,” Alex joked.

“Oh, fuck!” Kara let go of their hands almost like she had been shocked and grabbed the sides of her mattress as her face turned into a grimace. “Another one.”

“Start pushing,” the doctor said.

Lena could do nothing else but watch her wife’s painfully distorted face and she was even more unhelpful when she head the mattress under Kara’s grip torn apart. The blonde was clearly holding back a scream as she bit down her lip hard, but she suddenly couldn’t hold it back anymore and it broke Lena’s heart to watch and not be able to do anything as her wife screamed in pain.

“Here she comes!”

It was chaos in a second, then there was a beat of silence, then she heard the loud cries. When Lena looked down at the doctor, he was holding a small bloodied body between his hands and her knees went weak in a second.

That was their daughter.

She was finally there.

She was a mother. Kara was a mother. They were parents, after dreaming about it for so long, it was finally happening and she could barely believe her eyes.

Her eyes snapped back at Kara when the doctor turned around to carry the baby away and Alex soon joined him to help. The blonde never looked more tired and worn out, but she also never looked more beautiful to her. Lena leaned over to press a kiss on her forehead and a sob erupted from her throat.

“You did it,” she whimpered.

Kara nodded, breathing fast and uneven, but with a large smile on her face. “We did it.” She released the mattress from her death grip and searched for Lena’s hand, finding it halfway. “I love you.”

“I’m so proud of you,” Lena praised her. “I love you so much, darling.”

“Hey, guys.” They got apart a few inches to look over at Alex. The director was clearly crying quietly as she looked down in the bundle between her arms. The blanket was a light baby blue and all they could see was a small hand closed into a fist wiggling from it. “Are you ready to meet her?”

Kara nodded eagerly and all exhaustion seemed to leave her body when she set up straighter and reached her arms out. Alex carefully transferred the baby into her sister’s arms, like it was the most precious thing she had ever touched, then took a few steps back to sniff at the corner while she pretended that wasn’t what she was doing.

Lena leaned over Kara’s shoulder to look at the face of her daughter and her chest immediately grew twice it’s size to accommodate the newborn inside her heart. Her head had a few blonde hairs all over it, her face was red and swollen and she looked so small that Lena wondered if she could hold her with only one hand, but she has never looked at something more perfect.

“Hey, baby girl.” She looked at Kara, who had started talking, and they shared a smile. “Welcome to the world.”

Alex finally came back holding a chart and a pen. “Okay, no more secrets! Name so I can fill up her file and leave your hair so you can enjoy this little angel for a bit.”

Kara chuckled at her sister. “I shouldn’t do it since you lied to Eliza about the weed, but I can hold it against you now.” She waited until Alex looked up from her papers to answer her silent question. “Kieran Alexandra Danvers-Luthor.”

Alex was still crying when Eliza knocked on the door five minutes later.

“Yes, Kara, I knew it wasn’t your weed,” was said only a second later after Kara shouted that it wasn’t her weed.


End file.
